mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshi's Story (video game)
|caption = North American box art. |developer = Nintendo EAD |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Hideki Konno |producer = Takashi Tezuka |designer = |programmer = |artist = |writer = |composer = Kazumi Totaka |format = |release = Nintendo 64 JPDecember 21, 1997 NAMarch 10, 1998 PALMay 10, 1998 iQue Player CHNMarch 25, 2004 |genre = Platformer |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Nintendo 64, iQue Player, Wii Virtual Console, Wii U |requirement = |input = }} Yoshi's Story, released in Japan as Yoshi Story ( ), is a side-scrolling platform game, published and developed by Nintendo for the Nintendo 64. It was first released on December 21, 1997, in Japan; March 10, 1998, in North America; and May 10, 1998, in PAL regions. It was re-released on the Wii's Virtual Console service in 2007. It was released on the Wii U Virtual Console in North America on March 24, 2016 and Europe on April 14, 2016. This was the last home console game released until Yoshi's Woolly World in 2015. Known as the sequel to the SNES title Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, the game continues within the platform genre, presenting gameplay similar to its predecessor. Much like its predecessor, the player plays as Yoshi and platforms across similar environments, with the power to eat enemies and throw them as eggs for weapons. However, Yoshi's Story turns in a more puzzle-oriented direction, with the aspect of challenge being foremost tied to the achievement of a high score by strategic means. Taking place within a pop-up storybook, the game features vivid pre-rendered 3D graphics, illustrating worlds that are crafted from different materials, such as cardboard, fabrics, plastic, and wood. In the Super Smash Flash series Stages There are two stages in Super Smash Flash 2 that reference this game, the first of which is Yoshi's Island (64). This stage from the original Super Smash Bros. is aesthetically almost identical to the graphics represented in that game. In the background is the Super Happy Tree that appears in Yoshi's Story, though the Super Happy Heart design is based more on the heart shown after completing a level. The stage also features several clouds to stand on that disappear after a certain amount of time, much like certain ones do in the game. The second stage, appropriately titled Yoshi's Story, comes from Super Smash Bros. Melee to represent the game. Much like the other stage, its appearance is heavily designed after the graphics seen in Yoshi's Story. Several trees and the character Pak E. Derm appear in the background, and Propeller Shy Guys will occasionally fly towards the stage with food that the players can take for themselves. The main gimmick of the stage is the Lakitu's Cloud, commonly nicknamed Randall. Much like in Yoshi's Story, it moves in a fixed path across the bottom of the stage and players can stand on it while it is in the open. Music A cheery remix of the main theme of this game, ripped from Super Smash Bros., is appropriately used as the main music track of Yoshi's Island (64) in SSF2. Likewise, a more upbeat rendition of the same theme, ripped from Super Smash Bros. Melee, is used as the main music track of Yoshi's Story. In addition, the Yoshi universe's victory theme is medley of two excerpts from the game: a cover from the title screen and the tune that plays when Yoshi has eaten the 30 fruits needed to complete a level. Misc. takes several elements from Yoshi's Story into his appearance as a playable character. For instance, one of his costumes is a Black Yoshi, which made its first appearance in this game. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Yoshi universe Category:Nintendo